Assassin or Amore?
by ShadowPather
Summary: Bella Masen has been an assassin since she was 15. what happens when she's sent to kill Edward Cullen, but finds herself falling in love? what if Edward finds out she was sent to kill him? will his anger blind him, or will he see the real, scared, Bella?
1. the assingment

"Bella, it seems as though you've been progressing," my boss, Aro, told me. "it seems as though you can handle the new assignment we have for you," am I the only one who noticed how he says thing?

"What would that be, sir?" I asked.

"We have been watching Edward Cullen, the actor, and we feel as though he might be a threat to or other agents. Your job, take him down!" Aro cackled, and evil glint in his eye.

"Yes sir," I nodded, heading for the door of his office.

"Caius will give you all the details, run along," he said, jumping up and down excitedly. Geez, you'd think he'd act a bit more manly.

Yeah, right.

Well, I guess I should start with the basics, I'm Bellatrix Masen. (**I had to change her name. if u don't like, email me)** I am 21 years old, and I'm an assassin.

I joined the Volturi when I was 15. My father died in a terrorist attack and my mom committed suicide. Aro took me in and taught me his ways. I've been working for him ever since.

Not to be conceited, but I'm the best on the force. I have never failed an assignment, and I don't plan to. I have ways of reading people, and manipulating their minds. It's quite enjoyable.

I made my way to Caius' office, ready to get going. As much as I owe Aro, I hated living in this mansion/office thing. It gets old quickly.

I sat down in a chair and waited for him to tell me what I will need to do. He was too busy to notice my advance. I smirked, even the great Caius can't hear me.

Caius is in his late thirties, with sandy blond hair. He is about 5'11 and isn't very muscular. The most dominate feature of his is his eyes. The piercing blue eyes that can hold you and run shocks through your body. That is, until you get used to it.

"Ah, Bella. Nice to see you again. Assignment Cullen?" he asked. I nodded. He typed on his computer and printed something out.

"Here is all the information you need, a summary on Cullen's life, plane schedule, and all the other lovely stuff you need. Here are your keys," he said while handing me the paper and the keys to an Aston Martin.

Usually, you'd think I would drive a lower class car, but what can I say? I'm not going to pass up this opportunity!

I grabbed my supplies and made my way out to my awaiting vehicle.

"here we go," I said as I started the car.


	2. meet the pixie

"On the road again, i can't wait to get on the road again," i sang. i pulled up to a red light and pulled out Cullen's biography. I don't know why Aro wants to get rid of him, I don't see how he can be a threat.

i reached the airport and walked to my terminal. i waited 30 minutes before boarding my plane. i put my ipod buds in my ears and turned it on. 'The Call' by Regina Spektor.

_it started out as a feeling_

_which then turned into a hope_

_which then turned into a quiet thought_

_which then turned into a quiet word_

_and then that word grew louder and louder_

_till there was a battle cry_

_I'll come back when you call me_

_no need to say good-bye_

**(listen to the song. it's from the Prince Caspian Soundtrack)**

i guess i fell asleep, because i woke up to some terbulence. i walked over to the baggage claim to get my luggage. as i was waiting, i spotted a near by Starbucks. i will have to go there to wake up.

"Hey girlfrieeeeeend!" a familiar voice called out. i looked up to find my friend that also worked for Aro, Jacob Black.

"Sup?" i asked. he shrugged.

"Jason and i are going out again," he said proudly. i giggled, he's so gay! "So, who's on the death list now?" Jacob asked as we walked to my car. (I had one waiting here for me)

"Edward Cullen," i told him while loading my stuff into the back. He gasped.

"He's so pretty," he said, fanning himself. i shook my head.

"As much as i'd love to say and chat, i have a tight schedule," i told Jake.

"No prob babe, see ya round," he said winking. i giggled and waved. on my way to my hotel, my phone rang.

"Bonjour?" i answered.

"Bella?" Aro asked. i rolled my eyes.

"Yes?" i asked.

"Did you make it?" he asked. i shook my head. i'm 21, i can take care of myself.

"Yes, and i'm on my way to the hotel right now," i told him.

"Great, oh, i have good news for you!" Aro screamed.

"And that would be?" i asked.

"You are going to star in a movie with Edward to get closer to him. But the good news is, during the shooting, you two will be sharing a room together!" he exclaimed. i nearly dropped the phone.

"w-what?" i asked.

"Yup, aint that just dandy?" he asked.

"yeah, i guess. how old is this guy anyway?" i asked him.

"23," he told my. i sighed.

"Okay, fine," i told him. what? i've always wanted to be a movie star!

"Yay! none of us can wait to see you on the big screen! especially Jane!" he told me excitedly. Ah Jane, my best friend.

"Yeah, whatever," i told him. i hung up before he could respond. Leave it to Aro to sign my up to be a movie star!

**i was going to stop here, but i decided agianst it!**

I pulled up to a huge, fancy looking hotel. the valet took my car as the bellhop took my bags to my room. i didn't need to check in because it was already aranged.

i walked into my room and fell to my bed, looking at my schedule. First, i had to go shopping to get a wardrobe fit for a 'movie star'. Lovely.

I made my way to my car and drove around. i saw a Juicy Coture store and parked. i was looked around when a little pixie like girl came up to me.

"Hi, I'm Alice, can i help you?" she asked. i giggled at her enthusiasm and energy.

"I'm Bella, and i need a new wardrobe," i told her. she squealed.

"I can help! we're going to be great friends!" she shrieked. i nodded. i need a friend who knows her way around.

After about 3 hours, we ventured through many stores and bought many things.

"Thanks for the help Alice, you're amazing!" i said while huggning her. she giggled.

"No problem. you wanna get dinner? i was meeting my friend Rosalie," she asked. i was about to answer when my stomach growled. "i'll take that as a yes," she said. she was about to walk away when she saw my car.

"An Astin Martin?" she asked. i nodded. "I have a Porche 911 Turbo," she said proudly. i whistled.

"I'll follow you to the restaurant," i told her. she nodded. She pulled out of the parking lot, me behind her.

we pulled up to a nice restaurant. Alice hopped out of her car and came dancing towards me. we walked into the restaurant and were seated by the window. about 20 seconds after we sat down,a beautiful blonde came over and sat down with us.

"Hey Rose, this is Bella. Bella this is Rose," Alice told us. i smiled and she smiled back.

"Hi," she said.

"Hello," i told her. the waiter came up and took our drink orders, eyeing our chests.

after he left we went back to our converstation.

"So Bella, what do you do?" Rose asked.

"I just found out i'm going to be in that new movie with Edward Cullen," i told them. they stared at me in shock.

"What do you do?" i asked Rose, trying to get the spotlight off of me.

"I'm a mechanic," she told me. i was suprised at first, but she looks like she'd be a good mechanic. make lots of money from the men.

the waiter came back and took our food orders.

"I swear, if he looks at us again, i'll punch him," Rose growled. we ate our food while discussing more about ourselves.

when the waiter came back with the check, Rose and Alice threw some money on the table and were about to walk away until they say i wasn't moving.

"Hey baby, wanna go somewhere quiet?" he asked.

"yeah," i told him while pouring my coke all over him. "My house," i told him before walking away.

"Damn girl, that was amazing," Alice told me. i smirked.

"He had it comming," i told her. we made our way to our cars and got in.

"We'll come get you at 10 for breakfast," Alice told me.

"Can't wait," i told her while hugging her. i exchanged a hug with Rose, then made my way back.

I may be an Assassin, but maybe it's time for my own life.


	3. desperate housewives

DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING TWILIGHT!!

EPOV

"Edward, we found the leading lady in your new movie," my agent, Carlisle, told me. I smiled.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded.

"We arranged for you two to stay in the same hotel room so you can get to know each other," he told me. I smiled wider.

"Sounds good," I told him. He gave me the hotel name and the key to my room. I all but ran to my car, excited to meet my 'lover'.

I drove as fast as I could without getting noticed. I pulled into the hotel parking lot and ran to my room. I unlocked my door and threw It open. I frowned when I noticed no one was in there. Her suitcases were.

I growled and walked over to the couch and turned on the t.v. I was watching desperate housewives **(yeah turtle!!!) ** when I heard the door unlock. I looked up to see a beautiful woman walk into the room. She had long brown hair and deep brown eyes. She had a great body, no plastic surgery. That was great and rare, I hated fake women. Her eyes met with mine and they grew a shade darker, making them black.

Shit.

"Hey, I'm Edward Cullen," I said, standing up and walking over to her. I held my hand out, but she just looked at it. I frowned and dropped my hand.

"Bella Masen," she said, her voice shocking me. It was soft and inviting. Angelic almost. She looked into my eyes and I saw the color slowly coming back into them. I smiled and moved out of her way. She walked past me and sat on her bed.

I walked back to my place on the couch and returned my attention to the T.V.

"Desperate Housewives?" Bella asked. I nodded. "My friend Turtle and I use to watch it all the time!" she said excitedly.

"Turtle?" I asked. She giggles, music to my ears.

"His nickname. His real name it Karrol, but we called him turtle," she said. I nodded.

We watched our program for a few hours before Bella yawned. She shook her head adorably while her eyes were closed shut. I chuckled.

"Time for bed?" I asked. She glanced at me suspiciously.

"Don't you dare try anything," she warned. I gulped, her glare was intense. I raised my hands in surrender.

"I'm joking, I trust you," she said, punching me lightly before hiding under the covers. I chuckled. She seemed so childish, but I loved it. I watched her for a bit, before falling asleep myself. That night, I dreamt of Bella.

**BPOV**

I waited before I was sure he was asleep. I got up and pulled out my phone.

_I'm in_ I texted Aro. I was about to put my phone away before it rang loudly. Citizens Erased by Muse blared from the speaker. I hid it under my pillow and looked at Edward in panic. I relaxed when I noticed he was still asleep.

I looked back at my phone and saw I had a text.

_If you get laid, I want all the details!! _Jane texted. I blushed and giggled.

_Don't count on anything happening_ I texted back. I put my phone on vibrate, knowing this was going to be a long conversation.

_Why not? You need some action ma friend_ she replied.

_Isn't my job action enough?_ I asked.

_*groan* no, it's not_ she replied. I could imagine her pout.

_Listen J, I'm tired and I have a big day tomorrow, so I kinda need some rest _I texted. Edward sneezed, causing me to drop my phone. I clutched my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. It was hilarious. **( it's funny when people sneeze, I don't know why) **

I put my phone away and crawled under the covers. I closed my eyes and sighed. That night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

**Sorry it was so short, I'm at work and I kinda ran out of ideas. Send me something to put in there, I want to update as fast as I can. REVIEW!!!!!**


	4. smiley face pancakes

DISCLAIMER!! I OWN NOTHING TWILIGHT!

BPOV

I woke up to the sunlight glaring through the window. I got up and looked over at Edward. He was still asleep. My phone vibrated, causing me to jump. I had a text.

_Did you get laid? _Jane asked. I rolled my eyes.

_no I didn't and I don't plan to _I texted back. I turned the sound back on; bad idea. Citizens Erased came blaring through the speakers, causing Edward to wake up. I answered the phone while Edward yawned and stretched.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella dear, how's it going?" Aro asked. I groaned.

"it was fine… until you called," I snapped. Aro chuckled.

"Now now Bella, no need to snap," Aro scolded. I was about to reply when I heard a scream. I held the phone away from my ear.

"BELLA!" Jane screamed. I giggled.

"Jane," I replied.

"BELLA HOW'S IT GOING MA FRIEND?" she screamed.

"Jane, lower your voice," I laughed.

"I CAN'T!" she screamed.

"Why?" I asked.

"STARBUCKS HAS A LOT OF SUGAR!!" she screamed. I rolled my eyes.

"Give the phone back to Aro," I told her.

"Why, you don't want to talk to me?" she whimpered. I shook my head.

"Jane, I was talking to you all last night," I reminded her.

"oh yeah ok, here's the idiot," she muttered the last part. I giggled.

"You think I'm an idiot?" Aro asked.

"I don't know what I think anymore," I told him. He laughed.

"Well, I shall be going now. I'm going to photoshop myself into the inauguration with Obama," he said excitedly before hanging up. I put my phone away and turned to Edward.

"Sorry for waking you up," I told him. He shook his head and smiled.

"Nah, I had to get up anyway," he said, sleep thick in his voice. I nodded and went to my bag.

"So Bella, you're going to be the leading lady in the movie?" he asked. I nodded while getting out a pair of jeans and a tee shirt.

"Have you ever been in a film before?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Really?" he asked. I sighed and nodded again.

"Are you going to say something?" he asked, frustrated. I shook my head. I think he growled.

"I'm going to get breakfast, want to come with me?" he asked. I giggled and shook my head.

"Why won't you talk to me?" he asked. I shrugged while walking into the bathroom to change. I pulled on my baggy jeans and tee-shirt. I strapped my gun to my inner left thigh and my knife on my upper left arm.

I walked out and grabbed my phone and room key.

"Wait," Edward called. I stopped and turned to him.

"Do you know the schedule?" he asked. I nodded.

"Good," he nodded.

"Is that all?" I asked. He nodded. "Bye," I said while walking out the building. Alice and Rose were waiting for me in Rose's M3. I got in the back and found two other guys there.

"Bella this is Jasper and Emmett," Alice said. I nodded.

"Hi Bella!" the big muscular one said.

"Hi," I told him.

"I'm Emmett," he said, smiling. He had dimples! It was adorable.

"I'm Jasper," the blond one said.

"Hi," I told him.

"So, were too?" Alice asked.

"IHOP!" Emmett screamed.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"I want the pancakes with the smiley face," he stated simply. I giggled.

"Smiley face pancakes sound good," I said.

"YEAH!" Emmett shot a fist in the air.

"IHOP it is then," Rose said, laughing.

"Thanks Bella," Emmett whispered, patting me on the head. I giggled.

"No problem," I whispered back. My cell-phone started ringing. I looked at the caller I.D and giggled.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey girlfrieeeeeeeeeeeend," Jacob sang.

"Hey man, what's up?" I asked.

"Eh, nothing much. I went to this awesome party last night. It was awesome," he said. I giggled.

"Being redundant?" I asked. Jacob gasped.

"Never," he said shocked. I giggled.

"Well, what can I do for you?" I asked.

"Can't a guy call his friend to tell her about the awesome party he went to last night?" he asked.

"As much as I'd love to talk, I'm a bit busy," I told him.

"damn, ok babe. I'll try later," he told me. I giggled.

"Ok, say hi to Jason for me," I told him.

"KK," he said before hanging up.

"Sorry," I said.

"Who was that?" Alice asked.

"My friend Jacob," I said.

"Friend? Or Frieeend?" Emmett asked.

"He's gay," I told him while laughing. Emmett's booming laugh filled the car.

"Sweet!" he laughed. Jasper and Alice joined in while Rose just rolled her eyes. We pulled into the parking lot of IHOP 5 minutes later. Emmett hopped out of the car and ran to the door.

"I swear, that man can never be patient," Rose muttered.

"But that's why you love him," Alice sang. Rose nodded.

"Story of my marriage," she muttered. I remembered Rose and Alice both saying they were married.

We walked inside to see Emmett sitting at a table already. He had a huge smile on his face. I skipped over and plopped down next to him.

"Hey Bella, long time no see," he laughed. I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed harder.

"You two are so childish," Rose giggled. Emmett and I smiled proudly.

"Yes we are," we said at the same time. We looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

"Wow, Emmett's found his twin sister," Jasper muttered. Emmett gasped.

"Your right," he said before turning to me.

"Hey little sis!" he said, pulling me to his side. I laughed and hugged him back. During our little 'reunion' the waiter came to take our orders.

"Chocolate chip smiley face pancakes," Emmett said.

"The same," I told him.

"I'll have an omelet," Alice said.

"Pancakes with blueberry syrup," Rose said, licking her lips.

"Bacon and eggs," Jasper said. The waiter nodded and walked away.

"Hey Bella, wanna come over and watch movies later?" Rose asked.

"I can't, today's the first day of shooting," I told her. She squealed.

"What are you shooting?" Jasper asked.

"That new movie with Edward Cullen," Alice and Rose said at the same time. Jasper and Emmett looked at me wide eyed.

"My sisters a movie star?" Emmett asked. I giggled. The waiter brought our food then.

"Let's eat," Jasper said. We all nodded and dug in. After breakfast, we drove back to my hotel.

"I'll call you tonight," I told them.

"You'd better," Alice warned before smiling. I walked to my car and drove over to the studio.

"There she is, the star!" Carlisle, my new 'agent' said, using jazz hands.

"Hey Carlisle," I said, hugging him. Carlisle and my father used to be really good friends.

"So my dear, how's life holding up for you?" he asked.

"It's ok uncle Carlisle, I made some new friends recently so I'm not lonely," I told him. His eyes lit up.

"I miss hearing that," he whispered. I giggled.

"Uncle Carlisle?" Edward asked, popping out of nowhere.

"Yes, Bella's parents and I were good friends," Carlisle explained. Edward's eyes narrowed a bit.

"Well, are we going to get started or not?" I asked. Carlisle chuckled.

"Right away my dear," Carlisle said. "Do you have the script?" he asked. I nodded.

"It's in my car," I told him.

"Go get it," he said. I walked over to my car and was about to open it when,

BOOOOOM!!!!

There was a huge explosion. I looked up and saw that my car blew up.

Shit.


	5. Eric and Ashley

DISCLAIMER, I OWN NOTHING TWILIGHT!!!

EPOV

I swear, my jaw just hit the ground. Bella's car freakin BLEW UP! The Aston Martin is gone, which sucks. But what if Bella was still in the car? She would have died! I got a strange tightening feeling at the thought of Bella's death.

Weird…..

It took about 30 seconds before everyone responded. I looked over at Bella to see her deep in thought. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. When the person answered, she started talking quickly. I tried to make out what she was saying, but I couldn't hear her.

Everyone was running around, screaming. I just stood there. Bella bent down and picked up a piece of her car. Her hands were shaking. She hung up her phone and walked over to me.

"Edward?" she waved a hand in front of my face. I blinked and looked at her. She had a scratch along her left cheek. I pulled a tissue out of my pocket and wiped the blood of her cheek. She flinched, but then relaxed.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

"For what?" I asked. She shook her head. She was about to say something when someone interrupted us.

"BELLA!" someone screamed. We both looked up to see a pretty dark blonde running towards us. Her brown eyes were wide with fear.

The blonde jumped on Bella, holding her close.

"What the hell just happened?" the blonde asked.

"Well, my car blew up," Bella stated simply. The blonde (I was getting tired of calling her that) slapped Bella lightly on the arm.

"Ashley, calm down," someone said from behind me. I turned to see a blond guy with bright blue eyes walking towards us.

"Eric, she could've died!" Ashley screeched. Eric chuckled.

"But she didn't," he told her. Ashley narrowed her eyes at him, but let it drop.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE, WE'RE POSTPONING THE MOVIE UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME," Carlisle screamed. Everyone all but ran to their cars and drove away.

I turned back to see Bella walking away with Eric and Ashley. I'll confront her later about this.

BPOV

I drove over to Ashley and Eric's apartment. We were currently sitting around the living room, discussing the matter.

"Someone's on to us," Eric stated. Ashley and I nodded.

"What do you propose we do about it?" Ashley asked. There was a three second pause.

"Nothing," I finally said. They looked at me like I was crazy.

"What do you mean 'nothing'?" Eric asked. I giggled.

"Wait, do you mean?" Ashley asked. I nodded.

"Mean what?" Eric asked, frustrated. Ashley and I giggled. Eric closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Girls," he muttered.

"HEY," Ashley and I screamed at him. Ashley threw a pillow at him.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Boys," we muttered.

"well then," Eric huffed.

"Okay, enough. We need to be more careful now. Someone knows about us, so we need to lay low," I said. They nodded.

"Where are you staying?" Ashley asked me.

"A hotel," I told her. She rolled her eyes.

"Which one?" she asked.

"The big fancy one," I told her.

"Aro booked you there?" she squealed. Eric and I covered our ears.

"Oh please, I'm not that loud," she muttered. Eric chuckled while I giggled.

"You by yourself?" Eric asked. I shook my head.

"Aro booked me with Edward Cullen," I told him. His eyes went wide.

"Why the hell would he do that?" he yelled.

"Shhh, the jalapenos are sleeping," I snapped at him.

"What?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Inside joke, you wouldn't understand," Ashley told him. He shook his head again.

"You guys are so weird," he said. Ashley stood up.

"That is no way to speak to your wife and her sister in-law! She is your sister! I am your wife! You will respect us!" she snapped before walking out of the room. I tried, but the laughter came out. I couldn't help it, it was hilarious!

"It's not funny! You're my sister, you need to side with me!" he said. I shook my head.

"I can't help it, it's too funny!" I said, laughing again. After the laughter died down, I went after Ashley.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked. She was watching T.V.

"This movie is hilarious! Come watch it," she told me. I sat on the couch next to her and saw she was watching the Love Guru.

"I love this movie, it's awesome!" I told her. She nodded.

We watched the rest of the movie, laughing hysterically. At some point, Eric came to watch with us. At the moment, Ashley and I were hanging upside down on the couch while Eric was on the floor. (he fell off the couch laughing.)

"That was awesome," Eric said after we all calmed down.

"Hell yeah!" I told him. My phone started to ring, so I pulled it out of my pocket. I put it on speaker.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey girlfriend, how's it hanging?" Jacob asked.

"JACOB," Ashley and I screamed.

"BELLA, ASHLEY!" he screamed back. We started laughing.

"How'ya doing?" Ashley asked.

"I'm doing fine, how 'bout you?" he asked.

"Good, laughing my ass of," she told him.

"Why? Not that it's a bad thing, but…um…yeah," Jacob stuttered. I giggled.

"I just finished watching the Love Guru," she told him.

"Oh, I loved that movie! Justin was sooooooooo hot!" Jacob told us. We giggled.

"I don't see what you guys see in him," Eric told us.

"Cause you're not a girl, nor are you gay," Ashley told him.

"And damn proud!" Eric stated. We laughed.

"Oh, got to go girls…and Eric. Jason's on the other line. Ttyl!" he said, then hung up.

"It's been too long," Ashley said. I nodded.

"Well ma friends, I can't stay any longer. Edward dear will be worrying about me. I'll call you later," I told them.

"Bye sis," Eric said, hugging me.

"Adios," I told him.

"Bye Bells," Ashley said, hugging me next.

"Bye," I told her.

"If I hear your car blows up again, we are going to have a serious talk young lady!" Ashley stated in a firm, but joking voice.

"Yes ma'am," I saluted her. We said bye one more time before I left.

I saw another Aston Martin waiting for me in the parking lot.

Thank you Aro.

**Sorry it took so long, I've been busy. I'm really really really sorry. This chapter was basically a filler for future reference. Review!**


	6. Babysitting job

DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING TWILIGHT!!!!

BPOV

When I got back to the hotel, Edward was pacing back and forth.

"Honey, I'm home," I sang, walking past him. He grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"what the hell happened today?" he snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"What did you see?" I asked him.

"Your car blew up, then you just walked away!" he yelled. I growled.

"What did you want to happen? Did you want to be in the car? Did you want me to freak out? What did you expect? Me to be dead? Do you want me to die?" I snapped back. His face held shock, but then he composed himself.

"yes," was all he said. Lets see, I asked 6 questions, which one is he answering? All of them?

"Yes what?" I snapped. He took a deep breath and shook his head.

"Forget it," he said.

"You wanted me to die, didn't you?" I asked. His head snapped up.

"What? NO!" he yelled.

"Then what did you want to happen?" I growled. He didn't answer. He wanted me to die!

"That's what I thought," I whispered, turning around and walking out of the room. I heard him calling after me, but I ignored him.

I walked over to my Aston Martin and pulled out of the lot. I quickly dialed my phone, waiting.

"Hey sis, what's up?" Eric answered. I smiled and shook my head.

"Hey, do you have an extra room I can use? I can't stand lover boy," I told him. He chuckled.

"Yeah sure, hurry though, we're about to start dinner," he told me.

"Thanks bro, I owe you," I said before hanging up.

I pulled into 'my' parking space. I climbed up to their apartment and knocked. Ashley answered the door.

"OMIGOD, DID YOU CAR BLOW UP AGAIN?" she screeched. I giggled.

"No, we're having a slumber party," I told her, giving her a hug. She squealed and jumped up and down.

"Now its officially a party! Come meet my new friends!" Ashley squealed, pulling me inside. There, in the living room, was Rosalie and Alice.

"OMIGOD, BELLA!" Alice screamed. She bounced over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"You two know each other?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, we met at the mall," Alice told her. She nodded.

"Well, this just makes it sooo much better," Rose sang. We giggled. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Eric sneaking towards the door.

"Not so fast, baby! Where are you going?" Ashley asked. Eric was about to freak when I jumped in.

"I asked him to do me a favor, right bro?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be back, don't worry," he said. I rolled my eyes, he's a bad actor.

"Okay, bye," Ashley said, jumping onto the couch. Eric ran out the door like a bat out of hell. (which to him, this probably was)

"So, what's this I hear about your car blowing up?" Rosalie asked. I glared at Ashley.

"It blew up, that's all I know," I told her. She rolled her eyes but let it drop.

"Bella, can I speak to you in the kitchen?" Ashley asked. I nodded and got up.

"Sup?" I asked. She sighed.

"I got assigned something," she said. My eyebrows furrowed together.

"What's wrong, you're usually ecstatic about new missions?" I asked.

"Aro won't let me take Eric," she whispered.

"What do you mean? He's your partner!" I whisper/yelled.

"I know, but he's all like 'it's a girls job," she imitated Aro's voice.

"Does Eric know?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I don't want to leave him alone," she whispered. "We do everything together. I love him," she whispered. I pulled her into a hug.

"He won't be alone. I'll stay with him, but he's a big boy, he can take care of himself," I told her. She shrugged.

"Stay with him, please? You're his sister!" she cried. I sighed.

"Yeah, all right, I'll do it," I told her.

"Thank you," she said. "Now come on, let's get back to the girls," she giggled.

"is everything okay?" Alice asked, giving us a suspicious look.

"Yeah, everything's fine," I told her. She nodded.

"Well then, let's get started!!!" we all screamed.

**Cliffy, sort of. How will Eric take the news? Will Edward and Bella reunite? Stay tuned……. (I've always wanted to do that) REVIEW!!!**


End file.
